User blog:TheRareWaffle271/Probably going to be no Cupcake Planet...
I was going to make three series to release in April, but I guess there will be only two. I'm cancelling Cupcake Planet because the pilot of it is simply terrible. Take a look at it yourself. *''camera flies through the city of Rabbit City, as Alan narrates'' *'Alan: '''So, this is Cupcake Planet. It's where all the anthropomorphic animals live. And this is Rabbit City. Where I live. Just so you know, my name is Alan. Alan C. Hopperson. And I'm a bunny. Things are rarely ever normal around here. There's always a mystery to solve. And I'm always sure to solve it. *camera stops in front of Alan, who is a plain white bunny, he is in front of Rabbit City Junior High, the theme song begins, when it ends he is found in a classroom, with a cat teaching and various different animals in desks'' *'Ms. Yarnasi: '''Is anyone even paying attention? *whole class is sitting in their desks sleeping, except for Alan, he raises his hand'' *'Alan: '''I was paying attention, Ms. Yarnasi. *'Ms. Yarnasi: 'Okay, so what's the answer to that math problem? *'Alan: 'What was that? I wasn't paying attention. *Yarnasi bangs her head on the wall repeatedly, the bell rings'' *'Alan: '''Hey guys, class is over! *the animals wake up and walk out of the classroom with Alan, a cat walks up to him'' *'Dave: '''Don't walk that way! You'll pass by the science room! *'Alan: 'Why does that matter? *'Dave: 'Don't you know? The unstable device in there. Nobody knows what it does or how to turn it off, but everyone who enters that room never comes back. *'Alan: 'Oh, so that's why all the science classes have been cancelled... *'Dave: 'That's not only just why. All of the teachers have been meeting secretly after school in a hidden room, that's why they've been sloppily grading everyone's work. And guess what they're doing in there? They're- *'Alan: 'I gotta start going to music class, it's on the other side of the school. I'll have to hear about it later, sorry! *starts running quickly, the scene cuts to a turtle on the back of his shell'' *'Kyle: '''Hey, a little help here? I can't get up. *steps on Kyle without noticing and keeps running, Kyle is now laying squished on the ground'' *'Kyle: '''I will get revenge on you. I will! ...as soon as I find a way to get up. Anybody? A little help? *bell rings'' *'Kyle: '''Okay then. Everyone's in class. I guess I'll just wait another forty minutes. Can't hurt. *steps on him as he hurries to his class, he is seen entering a room in the background'' *'Kyle: '''Okay, maybe it can hurt. A lot. *is in music class, Mrs. Tetra is the teacher, a tetra fish who is in a water tank'' That was what I had so far. If you do like it then just let me know, then I'll continue it. On the other hand, though, Vortex and Breakfast Adventures are amazing... Category:Blog posts